


His sun and moon

by Sapphire1905



Category: Original Work, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Fire, I Don't Even Know, No Blood, No Smut, Other, Short Story, Some death, Some destruction, Somewhat depressing?, kinda sad, no 'real' gore, sun and moon, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire1905/pseuds/Sapphire1905
Summary: Just... Read it if you want, I wrote this at three in the morning and I just feel like posting it.It's kinda sad, but I don't think it's THAT sad.





	His sun and moon

He set fire to the world around him but never let a flame touch her.

He could see the flicker of the flames around them, could feel the familiar warmth of the fire he has set but his attention was not on it. That wasn’t relevant.

The screaming of panic, fear, and pain he didn’t even acknowledge. He didn’t care. Why should he? It’s their fault anyway. They killed her. They weren’t there to help her.

And she died. 

 

He felt the grief in his chest but his face was blank, giving away nothing. If it wasn’t for the fire that was still raging around them furiously there wouldn’t be any signs of anything,

really. His shoulders were relaxed, his honey brown eyes looked almost dead, but there was something in there that showed otherwise. What used to be a flame has now just a small spark that was only there for her.

 

The sky earlier that day was a beautiful light blue with very few white fluffy clouds here and there. But now, it was covered with the thick smoke that the fire had produced, it was

like a heavy black quilt. The wind blew around them, almost like it was screaming with the people whose flesh were being burned off of their bodies until they were nothing but

bones, and not even just that, but ash. Everything around them was burning. Every building, vehicle, tree and living thing was burning. All dying and disintegrating leaving just ash 

and smoke. 

 

He leaned down carefully, a red rose in his hand as he laid it on the grave, in front of the stone that he gently brushed his fingers against once the rose was set on the fresh turned 

dirt. He didn’t even care that the sleeve of his navy blue suit even caught some of the dirt or when the wind messed up his brown hair that was previously brushed.

There under the dirt lied the love of his life, his sun, his reason. 

 

But life is not fair. To no one, and it will make sure you break completely until you can’t put yourself back together.

 

However…

 

A soft whimper escaped the little bundle he held in his arms, which made him look from the stone in front of him to the tiny human being he held, eyes clenched tightly and 

looking like the baby was going to cry. 

The edge of his lips twitched a little bit as the spark was back in his eyes. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?” A soft sigh left his lips but he adjusted the little baby who was starting to 

fuss a little bit. “Alright. Say bye to mommy.” He said, his voice deep and gentle but grief was still wanting to come out and show itself. 

He put his hand to his lips, kissing it before gently laying it on the stone once again and whispered, “I love you.” He pulled back before he turned and walked away, his black sleek 

shoes tapping the ground easily, his strides steady.

The fire made way before him quickly and obediently as he would not let the heat even brush against the child’s smooth skin.

His sun was gone, but he had his little moon. 

The world was dark and he couldn’t find his way, before. Then his sun came and he could see everything clearly. As she is now gone, he may not be able to see clearly but his 

moon is very bright and he was never going to let his child go.

He was not going to let anything happen to his only light.

He would never let his flames, that were still raging around them, touch her.

 

His little moon.

His life.

His daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here you go.  
> I just wanted to write this very very short story because I haven't written in a long while and I just was in the mood to create something.  
> I hope you enjoyed my little 3 am story, see ya later. <3


End file.
